1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sealing of cable junctions when it is desired to form a gas-tight enclosure around the junction, and when the means for supplying that enclosure is an envelope of heat shrinkable material. The present invention relates to a method of sealing such a cable junction, and also to a device for use in such a method.
The present invention may be used, for example, in the sealing of branch junctions of electric or communication cables.